Lithia Faintwing
Lithia Faintwing is the Guardian of Nitrogen. Personality & Character Silent. Never speaks unless necessary. Skills & abilities Knows everything there is to know about her element. The Nitrogen element has many uses. It can be used as explosives(gas form), acid and liuqid nitrogen(liquid form) and... fertilizers. Lithia prefers the first two. The abilites listed below are just some of her abilites. Air bombs She can make invisible balls of condensed nitrogen and blast them at an oppoent. They can either explode on contact or she can detonate them remotely at her leisure. Chain Explosion She can expel nitrogen gas in an area and detonate it as a series of controlled explosions when ever and how ever she wants. Bomb Creation She Can change the density and structure of her element and condense it around anything and turn it into a bomb. She can use her prostetic hand in various unexpected ways to aid her when doing this(its rumored she willingly got her element resistant prostetic arm and made a number of modifications made to it to aid her in this whether this is true or not is unknown). She can create all sorts of bombs from liquid nitrogen bombs, to amonia bombs etc, and use them in a variety of ways. Bites the Dust She can expel a seemingly harmless gas in a large vacinity that is breathed in and while its in an advesaries body she can detonate them from the inside out in an explosion so violent it can blow them to dust. She can also impale someone with her claws and inject her element directly and then blow them up, but she rarley does this due to how barbaric it is. TNT On top of using nitrogen to create various types of bombs she understandly can breath it as if it were pure dynamite. She can level entire areas and blow mutiple darker to bits with ease and she can even control how big the exlposions are. Liquid Nitrogen She can breath a blast of liquid nitrogen that can freeze someone solid killing them instantly. She can also make liquid nitrogen bombs or use the moisture in the air to make it rain liquid nitrogen in a specific area. She can also inject liquid nitrogen directly into something or someone. Nitric Acid She can breath a blast of nitric acid that can inflict horrible burns and can cuase muscle damage, she also can use the moisture in the air to cuase incredibly painful acid rain. Tranquilizer creation She can use her element to create a sedative that can make even the strongest foes drop to the ground fast asleep. She can use this in an extremly large area but she mostly just uses it to calm her adoptive son semias down when hes havng night terrors... Modified Prosthetic Arm Her arms is a modified prosthesis that she uses in tandem with her element and can amplify certain effects. The currently known abilities are listed below *Finger claws that shoot out and embed themselves in an opponent blowing them up from the inside out or as harmless tranquilizer darts. *She can flick nitrogen injected marble shaped projectiles dispensed from her palm that can either embed themselves in an opponent and inject liquid nitrogen or explode on contact. *She can use her prosthetic claw to remotely detonate any bombs shes created. Backstory Unknown. She never told anyone where she came from. Relationships Semias Blooddiamond Her adopted son who she cares for dearly and hopes to rehabilatate him into the happy young dragon he should be rather than the scared broken shell she craddles to sleep every night, since shes the only person who doesnt terrify him. She is highly protective of him and anscestors have mercy on you if you endanger him. Oria Cyantrogen She is very close with her aprentice and while she only talks when instructing her they have a mutual unspoken understanding of each other. Glimpses of the two lounging together after a training session have been seen on occasion. Gallery Pl_nitrogen_guardian_by_dragonoficeandfire-d8sfpa1.png|Concept art pl__comfort_by_ruscsi-dc2r3v4.png|Lithia with her adopted son lithia waifu.png|Lithia with semias Notes *She is easily the most mysterious and reclusive of the guardians; *Where she came from, how she lost her arm, where she got a custom made prosthetic arm with built in modifications, where she aquired her advanced elemental skills and her strange apearance has led to many (mostly small children) to believe she's an alien; is unknown *She is the only one who can get close to Semias without any difficulty. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians